


No One in the World

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf comes to her every night and she tells him she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One in the World

The wolf comes to her every night and she tells him she loves him. He is a silent companion and guardian like that little statue her clan placed at the edge of camp. He keeps her safe from the nightmares and demons that would add to her already weary pain. After all, he never meant to hurt her. He never meant for many things.

The wolf comes to her every night and she tells him she loves him. The first few times she tries to reach out for him. She says she forgives him, begs him to come home, screams and bargains, but he never moves closer. The dream always stretches until he is out of reach and sight and she awakes. So she learns to sit in the meadow or ruin, palace or farmhouse, wherever the Fade has placed them, and simply talks. He stays until she wakes, will often linger in the echoes of her memory even if it hurts. 

The wolf comes to her every night and she tells him she loves him. After awhile, the rage and sorrow lessens but is never gone. She speaks about the weather, the latest gossip of Orlais. How Dagna has made her a prosthetic arm that almost puts Bianca to shame. She was never one for archery or its like before, but then again, what hasn’t changed? He feels her loneliness like a thorn in his paw and wonders who she might share these stories with in the waking world. He doesn’t want her to rely on him, but he can never leave her either.

The wolf comes to her every night and she tells him she loves him. She never tells him her plans nor what has happened with the Inquisition. She suspects he knows, and knows too much of her secrets, but she will be the one to keep them now. Sometimes she laughs, sometimes she still cries. Sometimes she sits and says not a word and those moments are the hardest to remain apart. Every time she promises she will find him. Sometimes he believes her.

The wolf comes to her every night until one night she is no longer there and there is no one in the world that loves him now.


End file.
